Tuck Yourself In
by KelseyritaQuesadilla
Summary: Neil discovers Todd in the cave. Doing something that surprises him. Oneshot. Slash.


"Nngh!" Neil heard as he walked through the woods, near the cave. Though that was his destination, maybe someone was already in there. It had to be one of the Dead Poet members because they were the only ones that knew about it. It could not be Meeks or Pitts: he had just passed them in the hallway. They were headed to the library to research something or another for their 'project.' It could not be Charlie considering he was not even on campus right now, and it couldn't be Knox. He was 'somewhere,' too.

That meant it had to be Todd. Why was he making that sound? Was he hurt? Oh God, he had better hurry and check to make sure.

Then he heard the whispered, "Neil…Neil! Nnn—!"

That didn't make any sense. Why was he calling for Neil? Neil hadn't made any noise, so he shouldn't have known about Neil being there. He couldn't have heard anything over his own panting, anyway. Wait—why was Todd panting? Did he run all the way out here? That didn't sound like Todd.

To answer all of his questions as to Todd's activities and wellbeing, Neil walked into the cave. The first thing his eyes were drawn to was Todd's face. The boy's mouth was wide open, his eyes were squeezed closed, and he looked like he was in extreme pain—or extreme pleasure. The next thing was Todd's hand and then his arm. Both were moving, his arm guiding his hand up and down his erection. Todd's legs were spread wide open, he was leaning against a rock that wasn't quite large enough to reach the back of his neck, his head was thrown back, and his other hand, which had been palm-down on the ground, lifted at that moment. It moved to his balls and palmed them. As he moaned out, he squeezed them and came.

Todd's face transformed as he came; he bit his bottom lip, his face relaxed, and his eyes opened wide. In his pleasure, he whispered out, "Neil."

Said boy was transfixed and went unnoticed for a few minutes as Todd enjoyed the aftermath of his orgasm. When he was discovered, he came out of his daze as Todd panicked.

"I—I…um…I just—Neil I'm so—oh God, I'm so sorry. I know this is not right—I know you don't like me that way—I just—please don't hate me! We can forget about this! We can just leave now and—…." Todd was a mess. When he saw Neil, he jumped up and started backing up as if the other boy would attack him. His flaccid penis was still hanging out of his pants because, in all of his panic, he had forgotten to tuck it back in.

"Todd." Neil's whisper interrupted said boy. Neil had been staring at the other boy's manhood since he had jumped up. All he could think about was how that penis had been hard only minutes ago. Todd had been masturbating. Shy Todd, his best friend, had been in this cave, where the Dead Poets' meetings were held, masturbating. It was amazing…and scary at the same time. Todd had called out _his_ name, and it aroused him. He was not sure whether that was a good thing or not.

"Yes?"

"Todd. Tuck yourself in," he said, still wide-eyed as the nervous boy scrambled to do just as he requested. "I've…been here a while. I just…don't understand. You called out _my_ name! Of all people—mine!1 And I just don't really know how to react, so just—give me a few days, all right? Just—I mean, you should have realized this by now, but I don't hate you, okay? You're my best friend. We'll get through this."

With that last statement, he walked back out of the cave, just barely catching Todd's whispered 'okay, Neil'.

* * *

Two days later, Neil had figured everything out! Well, not everything. The feeling was mutual. That, at least, was sure.

However, there were complications: when, where, why, and how? Neil wanted to know when they were supposed to do this with five hundred other boys practically next door between classes and homework. Where were they going to do it? They had no lock on the door, and it was very easy to hear through these thin walls. He didn't actually care why; he considered it being one of those things that just '_were._' The how was the most important part. It would have to be kept a secret. That was a given. Neither of them had any idea of how the other members of the DPS would react. Plus!, Neil didn't have a clue as to how they 'did the deed.'

And _where_ did he put his _thing_? Did Todd have a secret vagina? If not, did one magically appear? That was not likely, but he was wondering. He knew nothing about doing _that_ with another guy. The actor had not thought he would get a girlfriend until at least college…where else would he meet one? Therefore, he put all of the sex stuff away for a later date. Apparently, this _was_ the later date, yet Todd was not a girl. This was not the birds and the bees; it was the bees and the bees. His parents had not taught that.

Right now, Todd was working on a poem while Neil stared at him. Todd was oblivious, and Neil was pretending to work on his homework. He could not keep from staring at Todd's lips. Said boy kept biting the bottom one, and it was _so adorable_.

"Neil," Todd said, and it snapped him out of his daze.

"Uh…yeah?" he tried to cover the fact that he had been staring, but the blushing didn't quite help.

"We really need to talk."

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I've thought about what happened. I know how I feel, and we're friends—best friends—and I'm not going to condemn you because of this."

"Thank you!" Todd got up and latched onto Neil. He didn't really mean to, but Neil brought out that boy inside of him that was not-so-shy. He was so happy that he did not notice Neil hugging back until the boy was squeezing him so tight he was about to burst.

"Nuh—Neil…?"

"I wasn't done, Todd. I said I know how I feel, and I _feel_ the same way." Todd's reaction was just—great.

Firstly, Todd's eyes widened. Next, his bottom lip quivered. When his eyes became watery, Neil got worried until the other boy smiled and started blathering.

"Oh, Neil! Neil, I can't believe it! Are you sure? Because you don't have to do this." As he said this, he climbed onto Neil lap, keeping his arms wrapped around the other boy's neck. The action made him feel more secure.

"Of course!" he exclaimed adamantly. "I would never lead you on like that! What I saw in the cave was _so_ amazing. Maybe next time I might be able to help you out a little."

"Uhh…" was the poet's reply. His mouth had fallen open and his eyebrows were raised so far that you could not see them anymore.

Suddenly, their mouths were attacking each other in a fierce first kiss—for both of them. It was amazing.

Todd's hands were in Neil's hair one minute and caressing his back the next. And Neil's hands were rubbing Todd's thighs, shoved up Todd's shirt, and cupping his cheeks alternately and rapidly. It was awkward fumbling that left them breathless and erect.

"Oh, god Neil," said Todd as he was the first to break away, "more."

"Yeah?" Neil panted. "You want to do it again?"

"Fuck yes!"

"I've never heard you say anything like that before!"

"Doesn't matter," Todd rushed out with before thumping their lips together.

After a while, likely no more than five minutes later, it was time for bed, and they broke apart. They left the room, quickly patting their hair and licking their lips, to join the rest of their class. When no one seemed to notice, the two joined in the chaos, showering and jerking on their pajamas. Closing their door and turning off their light, they hopped into bed. For a while, everything was silent. Then, Todd flopped over onto his other side, huffing out a breath in frustration of not being able to get comfortable. A few moments later, he repeated the action.

"Uhh, Todd?"

"What?"

"Problem?"

"Neil." Todd sighed. "Could I, by any chance, lay with you?"

"Of course."

At that, Todd threw back the covers, hopped out of his bed, and stumbled over Neil's bed. Quickly, he curled under the covers and into Neil's side. They both knew that they would have to wake up early so Todd could get into his bed. And they knew that they would have to explain 'this' to the other members. But, by some unspoken deal, they decided those matters would be dealt with in the morning.

* * *

1| I know this sounds odd, but it kind of fits if you don't read it aloud.

A/N: Wow. I wrote this a long time ago, and I've been adding and tweaking it for probably a year. It probably still sucks, though. I know it moves somewhat fast, but…ehh. Oh, well. Anyway, feedback or no feedback. I don't really care.


End file.
